


Stars Fade

by Birdie Blue (calamitywritesstuff)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F!inquisitor - Freeform, Gen, lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitywritesstuff/pseuds/Birdie%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age in SPPAAAAACE</p><p>When the peace talks between the Night Templars and the TechMagi explodes, a hole is ripped open to another dimension. Plasmic-based life forms start invading, weakening the fabric of spacetime and letting more and more rifts open. </p><p>Along the way a cult develops around a spy that survived the blast, growing rapidly as she struggles to stop the growing war between the Night Templars and the Technomagi. The spy, a member of the waif-like nomads called Elvhen, isn't used to human politics... but thanks to the infection in her hand of an alien life form, she's the only one able to close the rifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Fade

“Remember, if you get caught-” The Keepers eyes were hard as they looked over the hunter who stood before him in the airlock. The blue vallaslin on the Keepers forehead pulsed in time with the man’s heartbeat, the luminescent tattoos giving his nerves away. No doubt the purple etched into Milliara’s own face was doing the same.

“I won’t.”

 “But _if_ you do,” The Keeper said sternly, reaching up and grabbing Milliara’s chin with her free hand. Even thick with arthritis, his fingers were strong enough to hold her there even as she reached up to knock the hand away.

“ _If_ I do,” Milliara said through clenched teeth, “you keep your end of the agreement and I’ll keep mine.”

“The spirits are malcontent about this,” Keeper Lavellan said, pushing her back by the chin. “This will not go well.” He shook his head, stepping out of the airlock and gesturing to the shadows where the clan’s first hunter waited. His own Vallaslin the colour of fresh blood, Thirdas crossed his arms, watching through narrowed eyes. Waiting for a misstep, as he had since Milliara had first set foot aboard the Aravel.

“I should be the one going,” the other hunter said to the keeper, though Milliara could feel his eyes on her as she pulled the helmet of her pressurized suit over her head, tucking her ears in carefully so they wouldn’t catch. Once the finest make that money could buy, it was scuffed and blackened, a pastiche of Orlesian and Dalish tech. But it worked, and none of the elves on the Lavellan Aravel were willing to part with more than broken parts.

“You, dear Thirdas,” the Keeper said to his grandson with a warm pat on the shoulder, “Are not expendable. She will not betray us, we have what she cherishes most.”

Thirdas nodded, and after a moment’s hesitation, he reached for the airlock controls. Milliara checked the suit’s pressure, hands practiced as they ran her last safety checks. The HUD blinked to life in the familiar lilac that was now etched deep into her skin.

“Depressurizing on your signal.” Thirdas’s voice was tinny through the speaker in her helmet.

 “Clear.” She said, grabbing onto the pack of gear that had waited by her feet, and looped it over her head and shoulder.

She could hear the hiss as the vacuum of the Lavellan Aravel sucked the air of the airlock back into the main ship. She took a deep breath of cycled air, the familiar carbon taste already seeping onto her tongue. Get in, get what they wanted, get out.

Simple.

“ Optimal tangent point approaching to intersect with the Temple. Opening hull doors in ten…nine…”

So why was she nervous?

“…six…”

The Elvhen had to find out if the skirmishes between the Templars and Magi was going to erupt into a war and risk the a mass exodus of the Fereldan and Orlesian refugees towards the outer systems where the Aravels lived safely. Milliara needed the Elvhen, and so here she was, heading back deep into human controlled space to spy on what was possibly the most heavily guarded meeting in hundreds of years.

“No pressure,” she murmured to herself.

 “…two…one.”

The Hull door swung open. Distant stars swam as a familiar vertigo swept over her. It lasted only a moment. With a deep breath, Milliara grabbed the door, and yanked herself forward, launching forward into the void.

“May Fen’harel never hear your steps,” Thirdas’s voice crackled with static. In the background, she heard the Keeper order the Traveller’s exit of orbit. She was about to be on her own. The commlink snapped with static as the Aravel severed their connection.

Milliara bit back the snarky reply and glanced down at the icy moon’s surface below. Haven, it was called. Rock, snow, and a swarm of ships that orbited ahead of her. The brilliant and impressive hulks of the Templars, painted gold to reflect the light of any stars they passed were the closest. The ragtag collection that was the Magi fleet was too far for her to reach safely without being noticed.

Step one would be to get on board a shuttle. Then she’d worry about how she’d get to the Moon’s surface. Milliara twisted, using the small thrusters on her suit to change her vector towards a shuttle that was still docked to its ship.


End file.
